Merry Christmas Sonic Fan wiki!! 2013 Rp
'Happy Holidays!' It's almost Christmas time and I'I'd like to start it with a big event. This roleplay will count down to the days until Christmas with a huge party hosted by Me (sovash100) and the guys in Vexia. Hope you and your characters have an awesome time spending Christmas/ Hanuka/ or whatever and your holidays with us! 'Rules' *3# strike system. You break 3 your out! *Ask me if you want to join plz. *Your character and you can live with any other character in Vexia for the holidays or spend your nights in a hotel (ask please who you want to stay with) *No characters who are related or inlove with any real character (pet pev of mine, sorry) *No overpowering characters (there will be a few fight sceans) *No swearing (exceptions: Hell, Damn) *all chapters will organised by me so don't mess with them *I will kick you out of the party if your not following these rules or if your just trying me. SEE WHAT HAPPENS! (they don't call me Kilam for nothing!) *Have an awesome time *Plz add fan art! 'Users who want to join (add yourself too if your coming)' User: Sovash100 (Malik in the RP) ETH(Angel in Rp :3) FroZenHyBrid(Argent in the RP) Onup147 (Onup in the RP) Anti-Max112211 (Energy in RP) Mat (Matrix in RP) Add your characters Here 'Vexian' ' Christmas Thunder Punch.png|Thunder Punch the mongoose|link=Thunder Punch the mongoose Scan 6.jpg|Fire Arm the Hedgehog|link=Fire Arm the Hedgehog Jay the blue bird.png|Blue Jay the Blue Bird|link=Blue Jay the Blue Bird Darkstorm.png|Dark Storm|link=Dark Storm the Porcupine Volco.jpg|Volco Arminius the Hedgehog Hanna the Dog.jpg|Hanna Maxwell the Dog|link=Hanna Maxwell the Dog Mimi TH.png|Mimi the Hedgehog|link=Mimi the Hedgehog Lemony the butterfly.png|Lemony the Butterfly Dark Ace new version (without letters).png|Dark Ace the mongoose|link=Dark Ace the mongoose Grace.jpg|Grace the mongoose|link=Grace the mongoose Adop char.jpg|Mai the Cat|link=Mai the cat Adop char 2.jpg|Jacob the Hedgehog|link=Jacob the Hedgehog Adop char 3.png|Kira the Fox|link=Kira the fox Adop char 4.png|Ace the Hawk|link=Ace the hawk Dr. Eco colored.jpg|Dr. Ecomori|link=Dr. Eco ' Thunder Punch the mongoose Fire Arm the Hedgehog Blue Jay the Blue Bird Dark Storm the Porcupine Volco Arm Hanna Maxwell the dog Mimi the Hedgehog Lemony the Butterfly Dark Ace the mongoose Grace the mongoose Dr. Eco Mai the Cat Jacob the Hedgehog Ace the Hawk Kira the fox 'Mobians/Others' Judas the Wolf Tyson the Echidna Kyros the Spartan Wolf Circit the Hedgewolf Voltio Tyon(Not mobian, but associated with them) Sidianite Dionis(Not mobian either, but only came for christmas) K.Charries: Skyler the hedgehog Pion the cat-android Emily the hedgehog BlackCherry and Starberry Destiny the fox Jenny the hedgehog Dash the Turtle Zap the Kangaroo Hint the Lion Heather the Hare Frozen the Hedgehog Venus The Tiger/Leopard Lucy The Fox Kaede The Timber Wolf Krissi The Vampire Dog Sassy The Otter Ruza The Cat Ion The Hedgehog River the Echidna Chaos Negative Matrix the Hedgehog Energy the Fox Echo Energy the Fox 'Chapter 1: The Holidays at Vexia' (Thunder Punch waiting at a hill in a winter scarf waiting for someone) Thunder Punch:'' '*taps his foot* When will Malik get here! He promised he'd come over for the holidays. '(a blue light appears and Malik shows up with luggage in his hands)' '''Malik:' Sorry it took so long, dimension travel isn't as easy as it sounds. *picks up his luggage and pats T.P on the head* So who am I staying with for these past few days? Thunder Punch: Me and Blue Jay of course. Were having a giant party in the city on Christmas so were inviting all of our friends for the holidays. Its gonna be a real shocker! Malik: *smiles* Ok,well lets get going. Do we have to pick up any others? Thunder Punch: Yep that's why were meeting Fire Arm in the mountains were his dimensional rift portal is. Its the only one that'll be open for these few days. You just drop by anytime you wan't since your that sword wielder person thing... Malik: *smiles and laughs* You've haven't changed a bit my friend (after dropping off the luggage Thunder Punch and Malik head up into the mountainous region of the fire hedgehog lands) Malik: Hey Fire Arm, long time no see! Fire Arm: *wearing a Christmas shirt, red pants, and has green rings on his quills* You've made it! *Fire Arm sitting on his alter and next to it is a portal* We should be expecting visitors any time now... (Judas Tyson and Kyros are walking up the mountain) Tyson ''': Why does it have to be so cold '''Judas: I'm fine, actually it feels good ^_^ Kyros: You think about to much Tyson: Unlike SOME people I don't have thick warm *looks at Judas* or fir powers *looks at Kyros* Judas: Then take my coat i don't need it *takes off winter coat* i was getting way to hot anyway ^_^ Tyson:*quickly puts the coat on*A ^_^ warm Kyros: So what are they like? Tyson: They're all nice ^_^ Kyros: Can you be more specific? Judas: You know he's not great with details Tyson: You'll meet them soon ^_^ Judas: I hope to see that fiance you where talking about. Kyros: I see them *waves at T.P and others* Thunder Punch: *sees Judas and the others* Judas and his friends made it! Hey Judas! Malik: Who is Judas? *sitting down on one of the steps of the alter Fire Arm: '''A friend of T.P, I've never met the guy. Since they didn't come out of the portal they might have come here earlier and just got lost on the mountains. Its very cold up here this time of year. '''Judas: Hey T.P so this is your home planet ^_^ Its nice up here i love the mountans. *looks at Malik* let me introduce my self I'm Judas the wolf leader of Team Gemini and number one assassin. Malik: Nice to meet you. I'm Malik, I'm an old friend of Thunder Punch. Thunder Punch: 'Yea, Its been a few years since our last adventures. {talking about our adventures in the Vexian Comic series} So Judas, who you stain with? I've got extra room at my place. '''Fire Arm: '*Closes his eyes while leaning his head back on his master gem* Don't look at me for a place to stay. I'll be with my family in that village down there. *opens his eyes and looks at T.P with hurtful eyes* Remember to visit them Thunder Punch. Judas: We all are staying in hotel rooms ^_^ I'm sharing my room with my girlfriend, Kyros will be alone with Krissi and Tyson will be with his soon to be wife. '''(A group walks up a mountain) Destiny: W-why does it have to be so cold?! Angel: I'm not cold... Destiny:'BECAUSE YOU HAVE REPTILE BLOOD! '''Angel:'I'm a human...(slaps Destiny which almost made Destiny fall off.) '''Destiny:(Growls at Angel) Emily: Calm down... Pion:(is already at the top) Skyler:(shivering)so cold... Starberry: Chao! Jenny:(sighs) Fire Arm: *stands up and sees new visitors* We got company. Man, did every one get here early? Vulkan:*flies by the group and gets buried in the snow* Sidianite: *carrying a shivering Circit and Voltio, walks up* I told you not to try that thing stupid. (Angel and the rest gets up to the top and waves to the group.They all slide down to them) Skyler:'''Hello! '''Angel: '''Wassup people? '''Sidianite: Not much. Circit: Cold... Voltio: So very cold... Vulkan:*bursts out of the snow and shakes some out of his quills* That was fun! Judas: Must sucks to be cold ^_^ Kyros: You said it Thunder Punch: YAY, more people! these are gonna be the best holidays yet! Malik: *sees Angle* Im glad to see I'm not the only human here. *grabs Angle's hand* Nice to meet you I'm Malik Fire Arm: This is getting crowded...I hate crowds Tyson: That's the holidays for ya ^_^ Judas: Its nice to see sis here to ^_^ Vulkan: *walks in steaming* Hello Sidianite:*carrying a blue Circit and Voltio* Sup? Fire Arm: '''Sup? Im Fire Arm. Sorry about the mountain being cold, these vocanic regions usually are always hot. '''Judas: Hi Voltio lovely cold weather we're having ^_^ Voltio: y-y-y-y-y-yeah...*shivering* Sidianite: Wear warmer clothing next time. (a sound like running is heard) Vulkan: There's Argent. Judas:Being an arctic wolf has its perks ^_^ I would give you my coat but Tyson is already using it. Voltio: *teeth chattering* Sidianite: I'm just gonna set these two near a heatsource. (a human male comes in) Hey. (Lucy, Ruza, Krissi, Kaede, Venus and Sassy were walking to the others) Lucy: *Covers by a coat, sighing to herself* Ruza: *Just wearing a coat, not liking the cold all that much* Krissi: *Talking with Kaede, just wearing her pants and shirt* It isn't cold to me~ Kaede:*Wearing mittens, a coat and a hat. Giggling happily* Venus:*Wearing her coat, dress underneath, gloves, hat and boots to comfort her from the cold*... Sassy:*Wearing about the same thing Venus is wearing, but a shirt and pants* Why does it have to be cold.... Malik: *looks over head* Looks like some girls are coming here. Fire Arm: *looks a head* Its Ruza! Thunder Punch: Ooo let me see! *jumps on Malik's head* Venus is here to! Malik: Who are those people and Get Off My Head! *throws T.P off his head* Why are you two excided? *looks ahead* There's an otter, a wolf, and a dog too. Judas: Kaede ^_^*runs over and hugs Kaede* Kyros:*Looks at Krissi and walks to her* Hi beautiful Tyson:*flew to Sassy and kiss her* ^_^ Sidianite: Hi Lucy. Vulkan: "Hi Lucy"? You got a girl Sidianite? Argent: He's got a girl now? Cool. Thunder Punch: *runs toward Venus and hugs her and picks her up* Venus! You made it! Malik: Tell what's going on? T.P please introduce or so help me they will what I'm known for! Fire Arm: That girl T.P's with is named Venus, Overe there is Sassy, Kaede, and Krissi. *walks over to hug Ruza. and This is Ruza. Kaede:*hugs Judas*Judas! Krissi: Hello Dear *smiles.* Sassy:*return the kiss* Lucy: Hello Sidianite:*she smiles, going over to Sidianite.* Sidianite: *hugs her* Argent: I'm Argent, Sidianite's friend. Vulkan: Vulkan the Hedgehog. *points to Voltio and Circit* They're named Voltio and Circit. They're busy unthawing though. Tyson:This is my wife Sassy ^_^ *kiss Sassy again* Judas: So this is your wife, Its nice to meet you ^_^ Kyros: Love is a wonderful Ion: *he comes from a portal near T.P.'s location* this holiday is ok. *talking to himself* Lucy: Hello, I am Lucy the Fox. *She had something covering a skull shape headband piece on her headband.* Sassy: Hello. *she smiles* Krissi: Sassy has a amazing personality to her. *Hugs Kyros* Kaede:*giggles* Judas: Nice headband Kyros: They'll be happy together *hugs Krissi* Argent: Nice to meet you guys Vulkan: Ditto I guess. Voltio:*shivering* Circit:*asleep now being brown* Ion: *he sees the gang and heads that direction* Chaos Negative: *wandering* Can you tell me what we're trying to do again? River: *wandering as well* Trying to figure out how Christmas works... Chaos Negative: ''There's nothing to understand about it, you just celebrate it. Did you never have an actual Christmas?'' River: '''Nope, and that's partly your fault, so that's why you're helping me. *sees the group in the distance* Oh hey! I know those guys! *runs over to meet them* '''Chaos Negative:'' H-Hey! Don't run off!'' Dash: *is running, but runs into river making them fall* owwww *rubs head and notices river* uh? River: *sees Dash and brushes off snow* Oh, hey dude! What're you doing here? Chaos Negative: ... who the heck is this guy? River: Oh, right, you don't know him. Dash, this is my Dad, and Dad, this is Dash. Don't worry, he's a friend. Dash: uhh, hello.....uuhh....sir, uhh river is not my girlfriend *quivers lips a little* :S Malik: *shouts* Hey guys! Lets get off the mountain and head the Vexia City! Its better weather there and..*sees Fire Arm about to explode due to som manny people* Fir Arm dosn't like that much company. Lo lets go! *grabs his croos neaklass and it turns to a hover board* See you guys down. *leaves the mountain (fire Arm starts to get on fire) Fire Arm: THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE HERE! GET OFF MY ALTER! *Fire Engulfs the shrine Thunder Punch: Ok Ok! Come on everybody! Excuse me Venus*picks up Venus and runs down the mountain* Fire Arm: *calms down* Sorry , I don't do many people well, especially on my shrine. I'll be down in the city in a little while..*looks at Ruza* Sorry...I'll meet you guys latter. Venus: !! *holds onto Thunder Punch, blushing* Ruza:*smiles a little* I'll meet you there, Fire arm. Sidianite:*picks Lucy up* Come on. *he walks down* Vulkan:*drags Voltio and Circit out* 'Chapter 2: Vexian City's Festivals' Malik: '''*jumps off his board and starts walking in the city* Man, and I thought dimension travel was tough! There were so many Mobians I think my head was gonna explode...*looks around and see everyone is deiced out for the holidays* Vexia during this time of year is very nice. *a snow ball hits his head* '''Wing: *making snowballs with lemony* It sure is! Welcome back Malik. Wheres the others? Malik: They should be here. Fire Arm kicked us off his mountain so yea... Lemony: Fire Arm is sooo mean. Oh well *throws a snow ball at Malik* Malik: Uhhh, this is gonna be a long Christmas vacation. Judas: Nice city you have here ^_^ Tyson: How did you beat me here? Judas: You know I'm Lightning ^_^ Kyros: Hope we didn't kept you waiting Wing: Who are you guys? Lemony: Their T.P's friends silly *throws a snowball at Wing's face* Malik: You didn't. Where are you guys stain? There's a hotel on the other side of this here street. Krissi:*smiles*Ah, good to hear. Kaede: Snow... *Amazed as she watch* Sassy:*sighs, thinking but smiles sweetly*It's so cold here... Sidianite:*lands beside the group carrying Lucy* Phew. Hey looks like I made it first. Judas: I'm getting a hotel room ^_^*looks at Kaede* Wanna join me Tyson: Sassy will you sleep with me Kyros:*looka at Krissi* Krissi I would like you to join me Lucy:*blinks, lookding to Sidianite as she nodded* Kaede: Sure ^^ Sassy:*blushing*Erm... Why not... *she smiles shyly* Krissi: I'll always join you, Kyros~ No need to ask. *Kisses his cheek* Sidianite: I came at a very awkward time didn't I? Angel,BlackCherry,and Destiny:This is highly uncomfortable...(sweatdrops) Judas:*sarcastically* O great its her -_- *looks at BlackCherry* Don't be mad that I'm spending the holidays with my Girlfriend ^_^ Vulkan, Voltio, and Circit: *lands and falls on their faces, Voltio and Circit hitting the ground and waking up* Circit and Voltio: OW! Ion: *he sees everyone in the distance, after losing them once* HEY GUYS! *he stood there* sorry i'm late! Judas: Ion glad that you've made it ^^ Ion: *he looks at Judas* thanks! ^-^ Vulkan:*looks at Ion* Hello. Sidianite: Mm... Thunder Punch: *arrives with Venus* Sorry I was late! I kind of got lost... Malik: *face palm's himself* Really Thunder Punch. Well any way, I brought you guys here so you can have fun in Vexian City! There are malls, cafes, and other great things to do here. *his hover bored turns back into a cross* Just don't pass the Fire Hedgehog lands, other tribes live past there and they don't take nicely to visitors. Later on the guys we'll have special events. Have a...*cut off by T.P* Thunder Punch: Have a wonderful time here! *looks at Malik* Malik, I'm supposed to be the tour guide not you! Any way I'm gonna visit mom and dad. Fire Arm must be there too. *put's Venus down* If you wan't you can come with? Malik: *smiles* Tell your folks I said hi, I'll stay here in the city. Hey Judas! wait up! *leaves them* Venus: I-I like to come... *she blushes a tiny bit.* Kaede:*smiles sweetly at Judas* Lucy:*Has a sweatdrop*... Judas: You're staying here with us ^_^ that nice. Malik do you know a great place to eat? Malik: *catches up* Yea. I'm payin. *sees the maid cafe and remembers the a spacific worker* Were noy going there... Judas:(shocked face) You're paying for all of us. Malik: Yep last time I was here I got alot of cash due to helping out Blue Jay's family. *smiles* Helping royalty pays. (the Maid Cafe doors open and a customer is thrown out) Hanna: *wearing a Christmas dress* Get Out! Before I...*sees Malik* MALIK! Your back! *hugs Malik* where have you been! *looks at Judas and the others* Don't be shy, come in for a bite! Malik: Hey Hanna...*sweat drops* Is...Mimi..on...shift? Mimi: *comes out wearing a dress* Hey Malik! *grabs Malik by his collar on this jacket* Where is T.P!? Tyson: Alright free grub ^_^*holds Sassy's hand* lets go Kyros: Shall we go my lady*holds Krissi's hand* Judas: Let's go ^_^ *holds Kaede's hand* Mimi: Come in! *graps Malik and pulls him in* We got some talking to do Malik Malik: Noooooo! *gets pulled inside* Angel:'''Soooo.... '''BlackCherry:(sighs) Skyler:.... Pion:'''What is this place? '''Emily:(blinks) Jenny:'''Uhhhhh... '''Hanna: Welcome to the Maxwell cafe! I'll be your waitress Hanna Maxwell *her tail wags in excitement* Mai: *looks shy* W-welcome..Hanna why do we have to wear these? What if Jacob sees me? Hanna: '''*rolls her eyes* Mai don't worry about it. '''Judas: I'll have the house special ^_^ *Looks at Kaede* How about you Kyros: Do you have any stake? Tyson: I'll have whatever Sassy getting ^_^ Hanna: '''*writes down the orders* Ok, I'll be right back. '''Malik: I'll get the usual. Mimi: Ok, I'll be right back with water Malik: Mimi No! aww come on! Mai: *returns with mugs* H-hi, I'm M-Mai. *gives them hot chocolate* Its on the house s-since You guys must be T.P's f-friends Angel:'OOOOOOOH CHOCOLATE!!!!!(grabs the hot chocolate and gulps it down) '''Destiny and BlackCherry:'Chug chug chug chug! 'Emily,Pion,Skyler,and Jenny:'What immatures.... 'StarBerry:'Chao chao... '''Tyson: NO ONE OUT CHUGS ME XD!!*grabs the hot chocolate and gulps it down* Judas: Look at them go *takes a sip of the hot chocolate* Hey this is pretty good ^_^ Kyros:*smiles as he looks at everyone having fun* Malik: *looks at everyone* I hope everyone is having fun. *orders a piece of chocolate* (Wing and Lemony enter flying in) Wing: Hello! In Wing! *grabs a jug* Mmmm, hot chocolate! Lemony: '''Share Wing! *they fight over the jug* '''Hanna: Picks the two up and sits them with the rest of us* Behave remember, Malik is paying for you guys so any thing you want *leaves into the kitchen* Malik: '''*smiles while a sweat drops* I was supposed to be paying for the Christmas party guests but oh well....Jacob, Kyros, could you guys do me a favor? Angel:(gulps the whole thing and sweatdrops)Sorry Malik.I get crazy when i see chocolate.Its irresistable... '''Kyros:*Looks at Malik* What is this favor?*continues to drink his hot chocolate* (Back to Dash, River, and Chaos Negative) River: So what're you doing here, Dash? Chaos Negative: Do you have to start a conversation here? It's below freezing, and I'm made out of water, so... yeah... River: '''*rolls eyes* Fine, I guess. Alright Dash, guess I'll have to catch up with you later! *walks in the general direction of the Cafe* '''Jacob: *runns into River* Hello, you must be one of the mobians who've been invited to our Christmas party. Chaos Negative: W-wait, what party!? Since when were we invited to anything!? *he forgets that only a few people actually know what he's saying* River: *whispers* Let's just go with it, Dad, you need more friends anyways. *goes back into normal tone* Yeah, sure. Where is it? Sidianite: *scratches his head* That looks like a echidna, only like water. Vulkan: *drops Voltio and Circit and gestures to River and Chaos Negative* Hello. My name is Vulkan. River: *looking at Vulkan and Sidianite* Woah, where did you two come from? Vulkan: We've been here. Sidianite: Yeah. River: '''... how long? Vulkan: Longer than you. Sidianite: Yup. We were just unusually quiet, well I was. '''Chapter 3: Fire Hedgehog lands {if you want to go to the Fire Hedgehog lands follow Thunder Punch otherwise just edit chapter 2} Thunder Punch: 'Ok, lets go. *picks up Venus and runs out of the city in the direction of the tribal lands* Hope my folks don't bother you...or me for that matter '(enter the tribal lands, its snowing and all the tents and villages are decked out for the holidays) Volco: *runs out of a nearby tent with a festive hat and a green sweater and hugs T.P) Hey bro! Mom and Dad is inside. *sees Venus* Hello, my name is Volco, I'm T.P's brother. A voice comes from the tent: Come in here Thunder Punch Arminius and bring your friend....Now! Category:Roleplay